


Can I Call You Tonight?

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotels, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Dean is lonely and can’t think of anyone else to call but Cas—except he doesn’t want Cas to think he needs him. Based on the vibe of the Dayglow song “Can I Call You Tonight?” Because I am nothing if not predictable :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Can I Call You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> look i know that i am posting a lot of destiel fluff but it's how i get my serotonin

_The power’s out and I can’t turn the fan on….so can I call you tonight? Try and make up my mind, just how I feel? Can you tell me what’s real? I hear your voice on the phone, now I’m no longer alone…_

Why had Dean insisted that he could go on this hunt himself?

Sure, he had told Sam that he didn’t have to go along because, finally, Sam had a date, and Dean didn’t want him to miss out. He often felt guilty about all that his brother had missed out on because of their lifestyle. But Cas? Cas had asked, and Dean had said no, that it was just one demon, nothing crazy, he could handle it himself.

But now, sitting on the bed in the hotel room,a single instead of the usual double, he felt an ache in his chest. This was normally the part where he would go grab some beers, and then he and Sam, or he and Cas, or all three of them, would stay up later than they meant to, laughing and talking (and making fun of Cas).

He looked at the phone in his palm. He couldn’t call Sam, because of the aforementioned date….but it wouldn’t hurt to call Cas, right? Just to check in, see how things were going?

Before he could change his mind, he flipped open his phone and called Cas. He stretched out on the bed as he listened to it ring, before hearing,

“Dean? Is everything alright?” Cas’s worry was almost palpable.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to check in, see how things are going. Did Sam leave already?”

“Yeah. He seemed happy.”

“That’s good. What have you been up to?”

“Uh, reading.”

“Oh, what have you been reading?” Dean asked.

Cas’s voice sounded suspicious, “Are you sure everything’s alright? You never ask about what I’m reading. I didn’t even know you cared about books.”

“I, uh, have never had the time before. But now? The evening stretches out before me. So tell me all about your books.”

“Well, I’ve just been reading some nature essays….I love to see how you humans perceive the world. By the way, in case something does go wrong…where are you staying?”

“Just some crappy motel…the Come Again Inn or something dumb like that. But—“ Dean’s voice grew stern, “You don’t need to come see me.”

“I never mentioned that, Dean.”

There was a period of silence where Dean wracked his brain for a response, before saying, “Well, uh, make sure to drink a few beers for me, alright?”

“Can’t you drink them yourself? Alcohol does nothing for me, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know….but I mean, in the spirit of things. A normal hunt, you know, we talk crap and drink?”

“Mmm-hmm.” The angel sounded like he had gotten up and started to walk around.

“So, uh, got any more plans for the night?”

“Probably more reading….and waiting for Sam. Although who knows when he’ll come back.”

“He must really like this girl, for her to get him to agree to karaoke,” Dean quipped.

“Indeed.” It sounded like Cas opened and shut a door.

“Whatcha doing, Cas?”

“Getting beer, like you said.”

Suddenly, with a woosh, the angel was standing in front of him, holding a case of beer. Dean grimaced, “I told you, I didn’t need company.”

“But you lied,” Cas replied, still speaking into the phone.

Dean snapped his own phone shut, ending the call, “Well, I guess I can’t get rid of you now.” He sat up, “Give me a cold one.”

Cas obliged, “Why would you get rid of me? You needed me to be here.”

“For the last time, I don’t need—“

“But you do,” the angel said earnestly, “And it’s okay to admit that. I also have a bottle opener.”

“No need.” Dean pushed the cap of his bottle roughly against the nightstand and it popped off, allowing him to take a deep swig.

“Well, now what?” Cas asked, “We could talk about your repressed emotions of loneliness.”

“Or we could do literally anything else.”

The angel raised an eyebrow at him, “I know that you like to be the tough guy, Dean, but it’s okay to talk about how you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling alright, Cas. Don’t worry about me so much.”

“That’s an impossible ask.”

“Hm. Well, maybe we can see if anything good’s on the TV.”

****

A few hours later, Dean had just finished his third beer and and they had watched a terrible made-for-television rom-com film. He had spent most of the movie explaining the jokes to Cas. Now, with nowhere else to sit in the tiny motel room, they were both stretched out on the bed and Dean, his voice warm with sleep and alcohol, was talking to Cas.

“I mean, it’s not that I get jealous when I see people together and happy….I just get a little sad, y’know? Cuz I’ll never get that—had to leave it behind before. This lifestyle…too much danger and hiding. Can’t get away from the monsters.”

“Hm,” Cas replied. He had ditched his trench coat at Dean’s insistence—to be “more comfortable”—and was now fiddling with his tie as Dean continued.

“And I don’t know if there’s a lot of people out there who really get me, who understand me. I feel like if you’re with someone, especially for the long-haul, they should know you, know the ins and outs of you….”

“Who do you think knows you the best, Dean?”

“Aw, easy, you and Sam. But I can’t date Sam—he’s my brother, and annoying besides. I really like you, though. I mean—“ Dean stuttered slightly, “I, uh, really like both of you.”

“I really like you too, Dean,” Cas said softly.

Dean rolled over lazily to face Cas, “Who knows you the best, you think?”

“I’d say the same, you and Sam.”

“S’not fair to say me. You literally claimed my soul.”

“You said me, Dean.”

“But—yeah, I guess.” Dean stifled a yawn, “I did.”

“Do you need to go to sleep?”

“Nah. I like talking to you, like this. I’m not so lonely anymore.”

“So you _were_ lying when you said you didn’t need me to come?”

“I never said I _needed_ you,” Dean said, “But yeah, sure, I was lying. I just wanted some company, I guess.”

“Anyone would have done?”

“Aw, no, Cas, you’re special.”

Cas had rolled to face Dean, too, their faces inches apart. Dean smiled at Cas, with his eyes and everything, “You make me feel less alone, no matter where we are.”

“I know, Dean. I can sometimes feel your feelings, remember?”

“How could I forget?”

Cas blinked, and the lamp switched on while the overhead lights turned out.

“What was that for?” Dean asked.

“It’s late, I didn’t want the light to hurt your eyes.”

“My eyes have seen worse.” Dean yawned again, “And I’ve stayed up later.”

“Do you want me to leave so you can go to sleep?”

“No, don’t leave just yet…..” He swallowed, “I was just thinking about you, about, y’know….”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

Their faces had moved closer together—less than an inch and their lips could brush as they talked. Dean took the chance, tilting his head forward, catching the angel’s lips with his own.

Cas pulled back, “Dean, no. I don’t want to be—“

Dean looked at him, “I-I’m sorry Cas. I thought you’d be—“

“I’m not fine with being one of your hookups, Dean. Or some kind of experiment.”

“I wasn’t—“ Dean felt less tired suddenly, more upset, “I didn’t want you to be a hookup, or anything like that.”

“Then what do you want me to be?”

“What do you think?”

“Why don’t you tell me yourself?” The angel said, suddenly finding himself pinned under Dean, who said, close to his mouth,

“You know my soul the best, Cas.”

“You said it wasn’t fair to use that example.”

“Doesn’t have to be fair to be real.” He leaned in again, and this time, instead of pulling away, Cas returned the kiss, his hands reaching up to grasp Dean’s shoulders……

*****

It was now far past midnight, and Dean was fast asleep, his head lolling on Cas’s chest. The angel, of course, didn’t need to sleep, but instead tightened his grip around the hunter.

He could still feel the ghost of Dean’s lips on his, and he didn’t mind that Dean had called him—or that Sam might wonder where he was.

Being right here was enough.

_Don’t go, don’t go and leave me…don’t go, don’t go so easy….don’t go, go….so can I call you tonight?_


End file.
